Things that Never were
by Seylin
Summary: Anakin is sent on a mission to protect the senator of Bellassa. His mission consists of being a slave that is sold to the royal family so they will not know his true purpose. An accident causes secrets to be revealed. AU Slash small part


**Title**: Things that Never were.  
**Authors**: Seylin & Aubreys-Master  
**Summary**: Anakin is sent on a mission to protect the senator of Bellassa. His mission consists of being a slave that is sold to the royal family so they will not know his true purpose. An accident causes secrets to be revealed.

**Rating**: PG-13/R  
**Warnings**: AU! SLASH! ObixAni (small part only)

"This will be your last solo mission before your trials, most Padawans do not get to have solo missions before they are Knights but you have done wonderfully Ani," Qui-Gon said with a smile as they walked towards the Council chambers.

Only hours ago Anakin had been called to come to the Council Chambers to take on an important mission. He would learn the details once he was inside.

Anakin Skywalker offered his Jedi Master a secret smile, pleased with the praise. Qui-Gon's respect with something he highly treasured.

"An exception to one is an exception to all," he quoted simply, referring subtly to his late admission into the Order. He'd worked hard to overcome that particular handicap. "I am pleased for the opportunity to prove myself, Master."

Qui-Gon gave his shoulder a squeeze as they reached the chambers.

"If you must leave right away use your com-link and tell me the details, I do worry," he told him.

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed, bowing to him, before entering the Council chamber. He had been summoned by himself. Qui-Gon would not be permitted in with him, this time. It would be up to Anakin to fill his mentor in, as he chose to. Anakin took a deep breath, and released any anxiety into the Force as he bowed to Council in greeting.

"Greetings Padawan Skywalker. We have called you here today with an important mission. The senator from Bellassa has had attempts on his life. We wish for you to go, posed as a slave to protect him," Adi Gallia explained.

Anakin blinked, surprised, before he had a chance to wipe the shock off of his face.

"I...beg your pardon, Master?" He coughed, nervously. Pose as a slave? Oh, that sounded bad...

"It has already been arranged that you will be bought by one of his aids and presented to him later that night," Mace told him.

"And...There's no one better suited for this mission than me?" Anakin wondered, before he could stop himself. "With all due respect, I mean. Not to question the Council's wisdom, or anything."

"Make use what you learned in your past you will," Yoda said.

"I'm not sure that's an exceptionally good idea..." Anakin mumbled, scratching his temple sheepishly. Most of what he'd learned consisted of flying, mechanics, submitting to others' orders, and beating the living Force out of others, before they could do so to him. "But, if it's the Council's will, I shall, of course, do so."

"We do, you will be leaving after dark tonight," Mace replied. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Masters." He bowed to them, before teetering dazedly back outside. Qui-Gon was waiting for him, looking up at him curiously. Anakin let out a deep breath, and smiled weakly.

"Well?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"I'm leaving for Bellassa, after sunset," Anakin relayed, his lips twitching nervously. "When I get there, I'm to protect the royal family...posing as one of their slaves."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you're up to that Ani?" He asked.

"I have to be, don't I?" Anakin shrugged helplessly. "It was an order. The Council feels that my...experiences, in the past, will benefit me in this role."

Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will do well Ani, if things get to out of control you can always contact the Council and they will bring you home, if not I will come get you."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Anakin's smile seemed a bit more assured now, as he nodded. "I guess I'd better pack, now."

"That would be a good idea and then we'll have supper together before you leave," Qui-Gon told him.

"Alright," Anakin agreed, nodding again. As he wandered back to his quarters, one hand grasped his Padawan braid forlornly. He wondered if this mission would allow him to keep it.

A day and a half later Anakin found himself on the planet of Bellassa dressed in the common attire of servants.

A tall, taller than himself, dark skinned man met his gaze and then looked him over, catching sight of the lightsaber he had yet to tuck into his robes.

"You must be the one the Jedi Council sent," he stated. "I am Hervon; I will escort you to the palace to meet the king and senator."

"Hey, Hervon," Anakin greeted with an awkward nod. He followed the man to a speeder, assuming that the king would fill him in on the finer points of how all this would work.

Once at the palace Hervon escorted him through the vast floors explaining how things worked softly, especially when they passed others.

"A word of caution, do not anger the king. His sons are nice enough, especially the younger one but the king will not think twice about punishing you for any little thing he thinks you do wrong. If you are lucky you will be put under the management of one of the princes," Hervon explained.

Hervon then pulled out what looked like a collar and Anakin felt dread feel him.

"I know how slavery works," he promised sincerely. He knew what that...thing was. It was heinous, cruel. "That...leashing me is unnecessary."

"King's orders, not mine. He will punish you right off if you walk in without it, remember the King does not know and will not know that you are a Jedi," Hervon replied.

"No one mentioned that part," Anakin growled, grinding his teeth as he snatched the collar up, snapping it on himself. The agony was immediate. He'd never felt so weak or alone in his life. He couldn't even feel Qui-Gon anymore, he realized, leaning against the wall for a moment, to gather his bearings.

"Will you be alright?" Hervon questioned. Anakin notice for the first time that he wore the same type of band, only around his wrist.

"In a minute." Anakin nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to fight down the rising nausea, and blink back the dizzy white stars. "Just a bit disoriented."

Hervon waited until Anakin had straightened before he spoke again. "We had best be on then, he is waiting."

Anakin muttered something under his breath in Huttese, as he nodded and followed Hervon into the throne room. This mission, he could tell already, was going to be very painful. It had better be as dire to protect these royals as the Council seemed to think it was. Once they were a few feet from the king Hervon stopped and bowed, Anakin followed suit.

"Your majesty, I bring to you the newest servant to your household," Hervon told him. The king's hard gaze slowly went over him and then he scowled.

"I don't need anymore of you blasted servants. Kill him," he ordered. Hervon immediately came to his defense.

"My king...um... is it not your son's birthday? Perhaps this man could be a present to him?" He questioned. The king thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, take him to Obi-Wan," he ordered.

"Present?" Anakin hissed, as they walked down yet another hall. "You couldn't have thought of a little better phrasing than that?"

"I could have let him kill you," Hervon replied.

"I'd have suggested it, if I didn't need to live to get home." The Padawan snarled under his breath. "So, who do I belong to now?"

"Prince Obi-Wan." Hervon smiled. "You are lucky."

"Great," Anakin sighed. They continued along several halls, before they reached a room, the door of which Hervon knocked on. Anakin stood up straighter, and made sure his lightsaber was hidden. It wouldn't do to make his new master disapprove of him, so early...

Moments later the door was opened by a boy, one that looked younger than himself but for some reason Anakin got the feeling that he was older. Obi-Wan smiled at them.

"Hervon, it's good to see you, is there something I can do for you?" He questioned.

"I have brought your father's birthday present Sir," Hervon answered. Obi-Wan's gray eyes came over to Anakin. He frowned slightly.

"Come in, both of you," he stated. They both entered the room and Obi-Wan closed the door. He walked around them.

"Hervon... today is not my birthday."

"No," Hervon agreed, with a small shrug. "It's not. I suppose you should consider it an early one."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Father was going to kill him?" He questioned.

"He apparently has decided that he has little use for more household servants," Hervon confirmed. Anakin looked his young 'owner' up and down several times. Great. He belonged to a spoiled brat. That boded well.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked over at Anakin.

"What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered simply, keeping his posture tall and proud. One thing he was not going to do was bend over backwards to these people. He'd do what they told him to, as far as his mission demanded. No further.

Obi-Wan nodded and then his eyes feel on the collar around his neck.

"That must be uncomfortable. Allow me," he said as he reached up and unsnapped the collar. "I hate these things." He walked over to his desk and threw it in the trash then pulled out a second one. Coming back over he held it out to Anakin. "This is just for looks it does nothing to restrain any abilities you have," he said.

Anakin raised an eyebrow curiously at him. That was unusual...

"That's very kind of you, Master," he responded automatically. He could already feel the Force soothing him. It gave him the balance he needed to pull this off convincingly.

"When no one else can hear call me Obi-Wan, 'Master' makes me think of animals," Obi-Wan told him with another smile.

As he turned to speak to Hervon, Anakin had to study him. Now that the Force had been returned to him he could feel the amazing amount of power that came from Obi-Wan, and the soothing feelings he was giving off. He wondered if Obi-Wan knew he was Force sensitive.

He wondered if the Jedi knew that he was Force sensitive. Bellassa was a mid-rim system...surely they did...but, perhaps the king had refused to give his son up?

"Obi-Wan, then," he agreed, after a moment. This was nothing like his last stint in slavery... Obi-Wan gave him an amused smile.

"Thank you Hervon, you can go, if you can get out go have some fun," Obi-Wan told him. Hervon laughed.

"I will do my best to not get caught." With that he turned and left the room. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin briefly and then walked over to the desk, sitting down.

"Please, have a seat," Obi-Wan said gesturing towards the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Why?" Anakin asked immediately, before he could stop himself.

"Why? Why what?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Why do you want me to sit?" An old paranoia was bubbling up in him. "Why are you doing this?"

"If you want to continue standing..." Obi-Wan shrugged. "You are welcome to. I am doing this because I do not believe in slavery. I do not even like the thought of it. There is only one thing I ask."

"What's that?"

Obi-Wan slid a document across the desk.

"This is the agreement given to all our slaves. It states that you will work for five years, under the pretense of being a slave but you will be paid and taken very good care of. At the end of those five years you will be given a choice to leave of stay on," Obi-Wan explained.

"Five years?" Anakin echoed hoarsely. He hadn't expected this mission to take five months...Force! He was still learning, still in school! How could he just stay here for five years? He had to get ahold of Qui-Gon...he always knew what to do. "I...but..." Anakin just didn't know how to do that, at the moment, without seeming suspicious.

"But? Most sign this eagerly hoping the five years will fly by, and for some it does," Obi-Wan told him.

But five years? Anakin wasn't sure how he could do that...

"Yes, My Lord." He agreed reluctantly, reaching forward and signing with a trembling hand. "Would you...may I borrow a comlink, for a moment?" He added, once he was finished signing his life away.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied handing him the com-link, his gaze concerned.

"Thank you." He breathed, already punching in Qui-Gon's frequency. "I'll just be a moment." He withdrew into the hall, and then hid away in a nearby storeroom, waiting anxiously for Qui-Gon to answer. Sithspawn, what had he just done?

"Ani?" Qui-Gon's warm voice greeted his ears.

"I'm in so far over my head." Anakin sobbed back, sinking down the wall. He hadn't even been aware of crying. "Five years, Master! They made me sign a contract committing me to stay here five years. My training will be scrap by then!"

"Ani... I will not allow you to stay there for five years. I won't, you know that. I will find a way Ani, that I promise you. Until then can you survive, you are not being tortured are you?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"No, not tortured," he admitted slowly. "I've been...given to the youngest prince. He seems kind enough."

"The youngest... his name is Obi-Wan right? How do you feel about him? Do you think you could trust him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He's still a slaver, Qui-Gon," Anakin sighed, resting his head against the wall, and wiping the tears off his face. "Albeit, not by choice. Can I trust him? Perhaps...with time."

"Then with time maybe you can explain the situation to him. Perhaps if he knows then he will void that contract," Qui-Gon told him.

"Perhaps," Anakin allowed slowly. "Doubtful, but perhaps."

"If not, contact me again, I will come after you. That I promise you Ani," Qui-Gon assured him.

"Alright," Anakin agreed with another deep breath. "Alright...I suppose I'd better go, for now. I'm on the clock, I suppose."

"You will be fine Ani, the Force will guide you."

"It's been pretty lousy so far, but I trust you." Anakin tried to pretend that he was back in the Temple, for just a moment, rather than a strange closet. "Goodbye, Master Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." The connection was cut with that.

The days passed with increasing hopelessness, for Anakin. He went through the motions of his jobs numbly, merely waiting for it to be over and for the sun to set, for lights out to come. He tried not to think about where he was, tried to focus on the mission, but he knew it was pointless. Qui-Gon had only been trying to make him feel better; there was nothing to be done. Anakin's life was effectively over, as he knew it. He felt more lost by the hour.

Although, he couldn't say everything about this place was bad. Hervon and Obi-Wan were about as nice as they come. Even though... Anakin couldn't get over the fact that he was a slave.

Again.

Sometimes, he thought about the option of ending it, right then. He usually tried to meditate through such urges. It was hard, though, sometimes. Those times, he was frightened by the darkness in his thoughts. Obi-Wan caught him in such a moment, once. He wasn't sure why the prince was in the kitchen, where he'd been polishing silver and had paused to examine the blade on a knife thoughtfully. He knew, though, that he'd later be grateful for the interruption.

It was late, very late actually probably more close to morning, but Anakin sat in the kitchen of the palace polishing the silverware. Obi-Wan had bid him goodnight hours ago but as he was used to it the night did not bring restful sleep. So here he was.

He'd purposefully wanted to do it so late. He hadn't wanted to sleep, and he'd known that it would be perfect timing in case he decided to this time...submit to his urges. The kitchen staff wouldn't be in early enough to save him, but it would be only a few hours before they _did _arrive, so he wouldn't lay there for very long... He was currently putting more effort into _not _submitting to temptation than he was polishing the silver. His thoughts were far away, dancing around his training bond with Qui-Gon and wondering if his Master could feel his ever increasing distress. He didn't hear it when Obi-Wan came into the kitchen as he absently ran his thumb over the blade of a carving knife, again and again; fooling himself into thinking he was testing the sharpness for future reference.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned. His voice startled Anakin causing him to cut his thumb on the carving knife. Well it was definatly sharp...

Cursing softly, he stuck his thumb into his mouth and glanced up, over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "Oh," he mumbled, seeing who it was. "Good, uh, evening, your grace."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he wetted a clean cloth with cold water and brought it over to Anakin to wrap around his thumb.

"What did I tell you about calling me terms of formality when no one can hear?" Obi-Wan asked as he took Anakin's hand and set to work wrapping the small cut.

"Not to do it?" Anakin guessed, smiling faintly. "Sorry. I forgot. You surprised me." Obi-Wan returned the smile.

"It's alright; I'd just you rather not do it," He finished tying off the cloth around the cut and turned away to prepare some tea. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Late," Anakin corrected softly, examining his thumb absently. "I wanted time to mope."

"Mope? What has happened that would cause you to mope?" Obi-Wan held a cup out to him in silent question if he wanted some tea.

Anakin accepted the mug, even though he hated tea, and set the knife aside. "Nothing new," he admitted, shrugging absently. "I was just thinking about how I'm not going to be able to finish school, now." It wasn't entirely untrue.

"You were going to school?" Obi-Wan questioned. "What was it like? Where? What kind of things did you learn?"

"Normal stuff, I guess." Anakin shrugged awkwardly. He couldn't tell Obi-Wan much, or the mission was over. Not that the mission wasn't over anyway. He set the mug aside and picked the knife back up, toying with it distractedly. "I was pretty good at it, I'd like to think...it was on Coruscant. I was going to, um, graduate soon. Next few years, my teachers said."

The tea finished brewing and Obi-Wan brought the kettle to the table, sitting across from Anakin after pouring the hot liquid into their cups.

"I always wanted to go to school but being the king's son all I got was private tutors."

"It's...not as glamorous as it sounds," Anakin admitted, chuckling nervously, flushing a little. "But...I had wanted to finish... I'd wanted to make my, um, father proud of me."

"I bet it was more fun than this is. Do you think your father was proud of what you had done so far?"

"I hope so," Anakin murmured, rubbing his face tiredly. "Because there's no way I can finish now...not after a five year break..."

"Do you want to leave that badly?" Obi-Wan asked softly, a touch of sadness to his voice.

"I was a slave once already," Anakin admitted, the first totally honest thing he'd said to Obi-Wan since arriving. "I never thought it would be a repeated experience. I never wanted it to be. Getting out last time was supposed to be my second chance. It wasn't supposed to end this way."

"Would you really call this slavery though? I mean there is the contract yes, but as for those under me if they don't want to do something they don't have to. I designed the contract to give hope, not despair."

"It's not as bad as it was last time," Anakin admitted cautiously, balancing the knife's top against his arm, twirling it around thoughtfully. "But it isn't freedom. I'm...sorry," he said finally, bowing his head. "I don't want to sound ungrateful."

"I don't doubt it isn't freedom, hell being a prince is not freedom either. Sometimes, most times actually, I find myself just wanting to find a cave where I can be alone with my thoughts," Obi-Wan told him. "And you don't, most people feel that way when they come here."

Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding carefully. "It just...isn't a place I ever saw myself going again." He pushed the knife down a little harder, and it sunk into his skin. He used his training to keep from gasping, hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn't notice. "For the past years...since I was freed...they told me I was supposed to be special. I _liked _being special. Should have known it was too good to last..."

Obi-Wan got up and wetted a new cloth. Anakin hadn't noticed him look up, in fact he was pretty sure he hadn't, and he was sure he hadn't gasped... so how did he know? Anakin sucked in a sharp breath when the knife was taken away gently and the cold cloth was pressed to his arm.

"It doesn't have to be over," Obi-Wan murmured softly, pressing his thumb over the small wound on Anakin's arm, applying pressure. "Not if you decide it isn't."

Anakin closed his eyes against the burn of impending tears, shaking his head slightly. "Of course it is. It's...stupid of me to hope for any sort of life, once this is over..."

"Why is that? There is always hope."

"What kind of life can I have without my family, if I don't finish school?" Anakin countered, shaking his head again. "After just disappearing for half a decade, I won't have either. They'll think I'm...I'm dead, or...or give up, or...something..."

"Well... I can't be your family but I can be your friend. If you are willing to accept that. And Anakin, you can always burrow my comlink, in the privacy of my rooms or office," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine as he struggled not to sob, he squeezed his eyes closed tightly. He still felt his lashes wet, despite his efforts, and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak at all. "I...I just..." He stammered miserably. "I just want to go _home_... Not an option, though, I...I guess."

"There is always hope," Obi-Wan repeated.

It took effort to nod in agreement. He didn't believe it at all. He knew, at that moment, that he couldn't do this. Not for five years, not alone. Obi-Wan was kind, but...he wasn't Qui-Gon. He couldn't support Anakin like his own Master could, and the idea of being alone for so long made him unendingly lonely.

"I should get back to work," he whispered finally, gesturing vaguely to the silverware. "I'll get my ass busted, if these aren't finished by breakfast time."

"Do you need some help?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I..." Anakin swallowed and shrugged a little. "Sure," he agreed, handing a dirty fork to the prince. "Can I steal a knife?" He tried to keep his tone light, joking. If Obi-Wan said yes, though, he was dead serious. "I like to, ah, whittle."

"Are you going to whittle yourself?" Obi-Wan asked as he picked up a cleaning cloth.

"It's not the kind of whittling I normally partake of," he hedged. He didn't want to lie, because he'd inevitably be caught, but at the same time, he was quite certain that the truth would earn him a big fat NO.

"That's good. I've come to value whatever this is between us. That's probably one of the reasons I hate hearing you talk about leaving so much. You can have one but I would rather you not," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin considered his words for a moment, before pocketing the knife, nodding faintly. "Even slaves are entitled to hobbies," he stated after a moment. "I promise not to kill myself."

Obi-Wan gave him a smile and they sat in companionable silence for the next few hours just cleaning the silverware.

It took Anakin two more weeks to break down and borrow Obi-Wan's comlink again. He hid in the prince's private 'fresher, trying to not panic, trying to keep from crying.

"I can't _do _this, Master!" He insisted again, shaking his head. "I...I can't stay here for that long. _Please_, talk to the Council. Make them appeal it, let me come home now, I'm not _doing _well here."

"Ani, calm down. I have been trying to talk to the Council members but they seem to think you are needed there for some reason. Look to the Force, it will give you the strength you need until you are home again," Qui-Gon assured him.

"The Force is screwing me over, Master," Anakin told him firmly. "What if the Council decides I'm never finished here? I _can't stay here for five years_, Master! I won't last that long!"

"I won't let you stay there for five years Ani, I told you that last time and I mean it. I will not abandon you."

"How long are you going to wait before you defy the Council and come get me? How many months? How many years?"

"No longer than a year Ani. You should know me better than that."

Anakin took a few deep breaths and nodded faintly, forgetting that Qui-Gon couldn't see him. "No more than that," he begged, sliding down the wall to sit unhappily on the floor. "It'll be hard enough to wait that long."

"I know Ani and you have my word. I will not let you stay longer than that," Qui-Gon promised.

"Thank you," he murmured, curling up in a ball on the floor. "I miss you, Master. I can't get home soon enough."

"I miss you too Ani. Other than this abandoned feeling, how is it going?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"It...could be worse," Anakin admitted, frowning a bit and scratching absently at the cuts on his arm. "Obi-Wan is...accommodating."

"That's good; I would be there in a heartbeat if you were being mistreated."

"No," Anakin confirmed, smiling sadly. "Not mistreated. I'm still...not dealing well, though."

"I know, I can feel your distress."

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered, closing his eyes mournfully. "I'm trying, Master, but...I'm relapsing, and...I'm trying so hard not to..."

"Trust the Force Ani, and trust your friends, trust your heart for it will never lead you wrong."

"Not yet," Anakin agreed, sighing again. "I'll contact you again, next time I really need you, Master. Please hurry."

"May the Force be with you Ani," Qui-Gon told him.

--

It was two weeks later that Anakin was reminded of the down side of his chosen coping mechanism: blood loss. He happened to be on a ladder, when he briefly fainted. It took only seconds to regain consciousness, but in that time he'd managed to fall, and he woke when his body jerked from someone catching him.

It took another second for him to realize that arms hadn't been the one to catch him... but the Force. He blinked and looked around, he was still two feet in the air, and it was Obi-Wan who had caught him. The prince was staring at his outstretched hand in shock and seconds later Anakin fell the rest of the way to the floor as the concentration was lost.

"What...?" He heard Obi-Wan whisper, though he was still lightheaded and it sounded far away. The prince sounded frightened, nevertheless.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin advised once his vision cleared and he could speak. "Please don't be."

"But you just... I just... you stopped... how did... and then you..." Obi-Wan stammered still staring at his hand.

"Don't be afraid," Anakin told him again, looking around the hall to make sure no one else was in the hall with him. He stretched out with the Force, searching for approaching souls. No one else was near, and he jerked his head to the nearest door. "Come with me. I'll explain."

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing wordlessly as he came over and helped Anakin to his feet.

Anakin led him into the room and closed the door with a wave of his hand. Obi-Wan opened his mouth in alarm, but Anakin interrupted him with a finger to his lips.

"It's okay," he promised, moving forward and placing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I'm Force sensitive. A Jedi. I'm here undercover. I...wasn't expecting you to be sensitive too..."

"A Jedi... I've heard of them..." Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "That's why you hated being here so much! And your school... on Coruscant, that's what that was!"

"The Temple," Anakin confirmed, nodding excitedly. Someone who understood. Someone who _knew_. "I can't stay because I won't be able to go back to my training, after that long. This is amazing; Obi-Wan...I can't imagine how we didn't find you."

"Find me? What do you mean?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Jedi are usually taken in their first six months," Anakin explained, shaking his head in awe, rubbing his abused wrist absently. "I was so late they almost didn't take me, but I'm from the Rim...you're from the _Core_. Your parents must have _really _wanted you to not be trained..."

"You used that knife didn't you?" Obi-Wan questioned softly.

"It doesn't matter," Anakin waved it off, beginning to pace the small room. "I'm fine. Force almighty, I have to tell Qui-Gon about this..." Obi-Wan reached out and took hold of Anakin's arm, above his wrist and above the cuts, stopping him.

"I does matter Anakin. Let me look."

Anakin paused and bit his lip, glancing at the prince worriedly. "It's nothing new," he promised softly. "I'm fine."

"You _fainted_," Obi-Wan reminded him, frowning. "Just let me _look_, Anakin."

Anakin frowned deeply, but nodded. He pulled off the band he'd been using to hold his sleeve down and let the prince pull it up, displaying the many, tiny, little cuts that speckled it.

"Force," Obi-Wan breathed and Anakin smirked at how easily it came off his tongue. "I need to treat these so they won't get infected."

"They're fine," Anakin told him again, brushing it off. "If I promise to let you put bacta on them, will you let me contact my Master? To tell him about you?"

"Yes, yes," Obi-Wan said absent mindedly as he let go of Anakin's arm and started looking around the room for a small vile of bacta, knowing that a little bit was always kept in each room.

Anakin summoned Obi-Wan's comlink to him with the Force and quickly dialed Qui-Gon's familiar code sequence. When his Master answered, he was practically breathless with excitement. "I know why they sent me, Master," he whispered. "He - Obi-Wan, the prince - is _Force sensitive_."

"I thought there was something different about the Force around you when you contacted last. This is very interesting!"

Obi-Wan found a small vile of bacta and had now returned to Anakin's side and was spreading the stuff on the cuts.

"Yes, yes!" Anakin confirmed, bouncing a little on his heels. "Tell the Council that I figured it out. They can let me come home, now."

"I'm on my way," Qui-Gon told him.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin breathed, letting the connection drop. He offered Obi-Wan a radiant smile, but it faded when he saw the look on the prince's face. "What?" He wondered, pulling his wrist from the prince's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go," the prince admitted softly. Anakin felt his stomach twist unpleasantly and frowned.

"What?" He repeated, more nervously, this time.

"You're leaving... but I don't want you to go," Obi-Wan repeated. Anakin felt his spine stiffen automatically. Though, he knew that if it came down to it, he could outfight Obi-Wan any day.

"Are you going to stop me?" He wondered tensely.Obi-Wan looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"No, I will not stop you. But..." The pause lasted long enough for Anakin to start to question him, but he never got the question out as Obi-Wan looked into his eyes and then the prince was kissing him. It wasn't a light, questioning kiss either, but demanding and hungry.

They tumbled to the floor, but didn't fall apart. Anakin had never kissed anyone before, not in any manner that really counted, and... now he found himself kissing back. It was only one time. He'd be leaving soon...one time wouldn't hurt.

Twenty minutes later Anakin collapsed against Obi-Wan, panting into his neck as Obi-Wan clung to him. Sweat covered their bodies but neither cared at the moment.

"That was...fun..." Anakin breathed thoughtfully, a faint smile spreading across his face. "Thank you. I've always wanted to do that."

Obi-Wan returned the smile with a light chuckle.

"I hadn't... until I met you. You bring something out in me Anakin, I don't understand it but I'm not sure I want to either."

Anakin panted for a moment longer, before pulling back to gaze at Obi-Wan. "I'm not, technically speaking, supposed to be intimate," he admitted, laughing softly. "But I'll break the rules one time to say goodbye."

Anakin didn't miss the sadness in Obi-Wan's eyes but Obi-Wan didn't try to persuade him or correct him on the "goodbye" account.

"There are a lot of rules in your life aren't there?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed, nodding faintly. "You should come with me. Come with me and see my home and meet my Master and...and come..."

"Am I allowed?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Didn't you say something about age?"

"You can't train," Anakin admitted, sighing softly and kissing him again, more gently this time. "But you can _come_."

Obi-Wan smiled and returned the kiss, running his fingers through Anakin's hair, which had gotten a bit longer in the few months he had been here.

"I'd follow you anywhere," he whispered once the kiss had broken.

"Okay," Anakin chuckled, reaching behind Obi-Wan's head to cup his neck. "Then it won't be goodbye. It'll be...hello."

Obi-Wan smiled again and it made Anakin warm.

"We should um... get dressed. I'll be missed soon," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah," Anakin murmured, nodding distantly. "Yeah, that would be...that would be good. Not being missed, I mean. We're going to have to be sneaky, if you want to continue this at home. They're not exactly...open minded."

"The same goes for here," Obi-Wan agreed. "Will you meet me tonight? Teach me something's you have learned at this... 'Temple'?"

Anakin laughed with amusement and quirked an eyebrow curiously. "You want to learn to meditate and fence?"

"Well I know how to fence but yes. I want to know more about..." Obi-Wan looked down at his hand. "Whatever it was that helped me save you."

"The Force," Anakin confirmed, nodding distractedly. "I can teach you a few tricks."

"Great." Obi-Wan finished pulling his clothes on. He leaned over and kissed Anakin quickly before leaving him alone in the room.

It took Qui-Gon two weeks to arrive on Bellassa. Two weeks for Anakin and Obi-Wan to grow close. But when Qui-Gon arrived, it wasn't as easy to secure Anakin's freedom as he'd hoped. Anakin stood nervously at his side, but the king claimed that, Jedi or not, they had purchased Anakin fair and square and he was required to fulfill his contract

"Father, the Jedi are free people who serve the good of the Republic. We have no right or cause to hold them here," Obi-Wan told him.

Hours before Qui-Gon had arrived and had met Obi-Wan, tested his midi-clorin count and was amazed at the number. It was nothing compared to Anakin's or Master Yoda's but it was higher than his own. That aside Obi-Wan had taken an immediate liking to Anakin's master. He had spent the first hour just asking him questions, which amused Qui-Gon to no end. Three hours after his arrival they had been taken to the King and here they were.

"He signed a _contract_, Obi-Wan," the king insisted. "What's the point in having contracts, if we don't hold employees to them? He signed on for five years and he hasn't even been here for two months!"

"But..." Anakin protested, frowning worriedly. "But I need to go _home_, Sir."

Obi-Wan sent him a look that told him to '"shut up". Obi-Wan drew himself up to his full height, which to say wasn't_ that_ tall but the look on his face made it just as effective.

"Anakin was a gift from you to me for my birthday. I wrote the contracts. Given both of these facts I think I am entitled to decide when I want to void one of them," Obi-Wan stated.

"No," the king refused firmly. "If you go around breaking contracts, your employees and subjects will walk all over you. You're not on the throat yet."

Anakin could practically see the thoughts running through Obi-Wan's head as he tried to come up with another argument to present to his father. He was quite surprised by the one that took place. Obi-Wan's shoulder fell with defeat and he nodded.

"I understand father. I apologize for my forwardness. Please, excuse us," Obi-Wan said. The king nodded and waved them out.

"What are you _doing_?" Anakin hissed, once they were outside. "I have to go _home_, Obi-Wan!"

"And you will. It seems that we will have to do this without my father knowing," Obi-Wan replied as they walked quickly through the hallways. "Master Jinn, is your ship still here and ready to take off?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "It should still be heated up."

"Good." Obi-Wan led them into his rooms. After shutting the down he started to pace thinking out how they would do this given the layout of the city. "Alright, this is what needs to happen. Master Jinn, you will act as if you are leaving. Get into your ship and take off, but bring your ship to the east side of the palace. There is a private landing deck that my brother sometimes uses. You will not land, that will take to much time. Anakin and I will run out to meet you... given that I am allowed to come as well?"

"Please, Master?" Anakin prompted, grasping Obi-Wan's hand and gazing at his teacher. Qui-Gon eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but nodded.

"We'll discuss this later, Padawan," he warned him. "But for now, come along."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"We should probably wait for a few minutes before putting this into action, to make my father think we aren't going to do anything."

Anakin nodded in agreement and turned to Qui-Gon, his expression mournful. "I'm sorry, Master," he murmured, extending his arm. Obi-Wan was a little surprised he was going to admit to it. "I screwed up. I tried not to but...I didn't think you were going to be able to get me."

"We'll talk about it later Ani," Qui-Gon told him clasping his hand.

Anakin gazed at him for a moment, before nodding and drawing his arm back to his side. "Okay," he agreed, nodding grimly. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Has it been long enough?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan. The prince thought for a moment and then nodded.

"We should set this plan into motion," he answered.

Qui-Gon nodded and started to head out to his ship. Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's hand and pulled him toward the landing pad. As they ran, Anakin moved forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he breathed.

Obi-Wan smiled at him although he really wanted to ask Anakin if he had caused more trouble than he had ever intended. He was just about to voice the question when the first shot rang out.

"Halt! You there!" A voice yelled.

"Why are they _shooting _at you?" Anakin demanded, picking up his speed and now pulling Obi-Wan along.

"I disobeyed my father! What do you think?!" Obi-Wan yelled back.

"You're not allowed to walk around a hallway without getting shot?"

"I guess he figured something was going to happen, especially when he saw us running towards the landing pad," Obi-Wan replied. He turned, running backwards, as he pulled a blaster from his belt and fired back at them.

Anakin swore in protest, wishing so desperately to have his lightsaber. "Are we at least getting close?"

"It should be right ahead!" Obi-Wan called. Right after he said that Anakin saw Qui-Gon's ship come into view, hovering above the run way, the side door open.

"Come on!" He urged, using the Force to aid his speed. "Come on, come on!" Somehow, his hand slipped from Obi-Wan's. The prince fell behind. When he was close enough Anakin made the jump onto the ship.

"Wait! Not yet Master!" He yelled when he realized Obi-Wan wasn't just behind himself. He turned and held his hand out ready to grab Obi-Wan the second he got close enough.

The next few seconds happened so quickly but it all seemed so slow. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's hand and they smiled at each other. Then the shot rang out, Obi-Wan's face showed a flicker of pain and shock... and their fingers slipped out of each other.

Anakin Skywalker sat up in bed abruptly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, his breath coming out in terrified gasps. It took him a horrible, long moment, to realize that he was staring at the dark bulkhead of a ship.

The ship creaked and groaned, as all ships did, but at the moment all he heard was his heart pounding. Had it... Anakin swallowed... had it all really just been a dream?

He looked down at his arm, whole and unblemished. He looked around, _having _to know. "Master?" He hissed, hoping Obi-Wan would answer him. Since Obi-Wan was a fairly light sleeper he groaned and slowly turned over, looking through sleep blurred eyes at Anakin.

"What is it Padawan?" He questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Anakin lied, trying to calm his breathing, his heart. It _had _been a dream. "I thought I sensed...it's nothing."

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah." The dream hadn't been _entirely _bad... "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm fine."

"Alright, try to go back to sleep Padawan. We still have a few hours before we land," Obi-Wan told him, giving him a small smile, the same smile from Anakin's dream.


End file.
